Blue Infection IV- I sing for you
by HimesawaraYumura
Summary: Se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen pero ¿Hasta que punto? Te invito a leer esta historia de una pareja poco convencional. Mismo sentido, direcciones opuestas, Haku y Luka podrían enamorarse de algo que odian.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE INFECTION IV. - I SING FOR YOU.

Capítulo I. Como escuchar un rayo en una noche de tormenta.

Cuando tomó la última de esas fotos no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiado arriesgado, aun así debía hacerlo.

La promesa se hizo muchos años atrás y seguía brillando en su memoria, no había día en que no pensara en encontrarlos.  
Se despidió de las personas que la habían cuidado por tanto tiempo y tomando su mochila y su tarjeta de crédito con dinero que había ahorrado a lo largo de esos años, salió de la enorme casa, apenas hace siete días atrás había cumplido los dieciocho años y ya estaba en ese viaje que tal vez no la llevaría a ninguna parte, a ningún encuentro, a ningún rostro.

Tomó el autobús a las afueras de la ciudad y mientras observaba como los altos edificios desaparecían y un ambiente semi desértico aparecía, se preguntaba si Sor Julianne seguía siendo como años atrás, esa mujer de edad mayor, de cálida sonrisa y actitud siempre dulce, ciertamente ella era quien consentía a todos los niños, contrario a Sor Victoria, ella fue siempre estricta y fría, pero no podía evitar que una pequeña lágrima asomara por sus ojos cada que se despedía de un niño, era la clase de persona que en el exterior era siempre dura y por dentro, era una mujer tierna y dulce, aunque claro, nunca dejó que conocieran del todo a esa mujer, las ocasiones en que la vieron se dieron en momentos sensibles para esa mujer.

Llegó a donde estaba el orfanato "New Hope", el orfanato donde estuvo por mucho tiempo, los portones lucían más viejos que antes, gastados, agobiados por los años, la pintura ya no era de color azul celeste, un frío color verde limón ahora inundaba los muros, todo era del todo distinto… Incluso ese enorme letrero desapareció.

"New Hope", Julianne decía que era una esperanza no sólo para los niños, también para los hombres y mujeres que finalmente podrían llenar ese vacío en sus vidas, pasó por delante de uno de los cristales del portón y pudo ver su reflejo, acarició el sucio vidrio como acariciando sus mejillas.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña y regordeta… -dijo con melancolía. Nuevamente pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, tocó el timbre y el mismo sonido a campanas le recordaba esos años abrigada en esas paredes.

Desde adentro sonó un verdadero desastre, como si tiraran cajas.

-¿Sí? –sonó una temblorosa voz desde adentro, una voz joven que le traía recuerdos.

-Busco a Sor Julianne y Sor Victoria. –contestó con fuerza.

-El orfanato New Hope se mudó de locación. –la voz sonaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiró un tanto disgustada. -¿Podrías darme la nueva locación?

-¿Vienes a realizar el proceso de adopción? Bueno ¿Vas a ir a eso?

-Vine a buscar a alguien…

-¿Te gustan los malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate?

Se quedó callada, su memoria estaba a nada de liberar el recuerdo de esa persona en su mente. –Sí.

-¿Aún te embarras toda la cara de chocolate al comerlos?

-… Lily…

La puerta se abrió y la rubia asomó, llevaba una bandita en la mejilla y estaba un poco sucia de la cara. –Megurine Luka, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –No era la misma niña que años atrás corría a esconderse tras de ella.

-¡Rubia sucia! –gritó emocionada jalándola hacia fuera de la protección de esos muros. -¡Aun me recuerdas!

-Cabello de algodón es imposible olvidarte. –dijo abrazándose a la mayor. –Te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti…

Después de un emotivo re encuentro donde esas mujercitas recordaron esos años en el orfanato se expusieron las verdades sobre la mesa.

Lily fue adoptada por la familia Sakine, su familia adoptiva era de mucho dinero justo como los Megurine. Con el tiempo y al ver la condición del orfanato donde su amada hija adoptiva había crecido, decidieron comprarlo y construir uno nuevo para New Hope, aunque claro en otra locación más segura entre otras cosas. En ese momento habían ido a recoger algunas cosas que se quedaron ahí, por ello Luka pudo encontrar a alguien ahí.

-¿Aquí no se quedaron los registros?

-No, Luka-chan… Hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Qué?

La rubia agachó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente ¿Era ella la indicada para decirlo? –Si decides ir al nuevo New Hope, te llevarás una sorpresa terriblemente triste.

-¿Qué?

No, no tenía el valor de decirlo. –No tengo las agallas para decirlo, a mí misma me costó aceptarlo. –sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y la extendió a Luka. –Ahí está la dirección y el número, detrás está mi número, ya no tienes pretexto para olvidarte de mí. –Lily se puso de pie y la miró confundida. –Si te sirve de algo… Yo también creo que entre ellas hubo algo, en su juventud o en su vejez, ellas no eran sólo hermanas de trabajo. –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación. –Puedes dar un paseo por los recuerdos, pero procura no llorar.

Luka entendió perfectamente a qué se refería, era profano pensarlo pero… También era inevitable.

Recorrió el orfanato una vez, tal vez dos, el patio tan enorme con esa fuente en el centro, cada que hacía demasiado calor Julianne y Victoria dejaban que los niños jugaran ahí, Luka incluso cayó en la fuente una vez entre tanto jugueteo, Sor Victoria la sacó de ahí y le dio una fuerte reprimenda que terminó con un "No me vuelvas a preocupar así".

Las habitaciones, el área de los bebés…

Su propia cama, aún estaban los dibujos que ella había hecho con crayolas.

No pudo evitar llorar sola en esa habitación, de cierto modo extrañaba mucho todo eso, sí, a veces en su infancia era muy doloroso aceptar que ella no tenía padres, que seguramente no la habían querido, fue hasta mucho después que entendió que… Para ella, esas personas que darían la vida por ella, eran Sor Julianne, Sor Victoria y más recientemente, la señora Megurine que la amaba.

Algo distrajo su atención, el maullido de un gatito, asomó debajo de la cama.

Era un gatito gris, muy pequeño. -¿Dónde está tu mami? –dijo hacia el gatito tomándolo, lucía tan pequeño que Luka temía lastimarlo, era verdad que ella amaba los gatos.

El gatito estaba muy delgado, Luka sacó una lechita que llevaba en la mochila, creyó que sería buena para el camino pero olvidó tomarla, fue el destino.

Abrió la pequeña caja de leche y el minino empezó a alimentarse desesperadamente. –Así que… No sólo los niños esperan aquí una esperanza, tu madre debe haberte extraviado.

Dio otro recorrido al orfanato con el gatito en brazos, esperando encontrar a la madre o a otros gatitos pero la búsqueda no dio resultado, miró al pequeño animal. –Supongo que esto nos hace compañeros de viaje.

Finalmente buscó a Lily para despedirse, estaba con una mujer de cabellos castaños, la señora Sakine Meiko.

Se despidió de ambas y salió del orfanato ahora con un compañero, esperó alrededor de 15 minutos a que pasara el bus, el sol la ponía de malas y el gatito sólo jugaba a trepar por su pecho o a meterse bajo sus mangas, seguramente había estado solo mucho tiempo.

Cuando el bus pasó y ella quiso subir, el chofer de inmediato le impidió subir alegando que esa "criatura del infierno" no podía subir a su autobús, Luka no iba a abandonar a su compañero así que sólo bajó y acariciando al minino comenzó a caminar debajo del odioso sol. –Oye, debiste comerte al chofer, no se puede ser tan grosero con alguien tan lindo como tú. –el pequeño animal se recostó en su hombro y maulló como afirmando las palabras de Luka. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que alguien le diera un "aventón" hasta cerca de alguna estación o algún lugar donde pudiese tomar un taxi o algo así. Esta vez escondería a su amigo en la mochila. –Debo ponerte un nombre… ¿Te gusta el nombre de Bombo-kun? El primer peluche del que tengo memoria era un gatito gris como tú, no sé por qué pero le puse Bombo… ¿Te gusta? Bueno, no es como si pudieses oponerte…

En media hora dos personas se habían detenido ante la petición de ayuda de Luka, pero al ver que eran hombres que no lucían muy bien intencionados Luka simplemente los rechazaba, cuando uno de ellos insistió Luka simplemente le dijo que el lugar donde debía ir era por sus hormonas, que la operación de cambio de sexo tenía que ser acompañada por un tratamiento hormonal, de inmediato el sujeto arrancó y desapareció en la carretera.

Estaba agotada de caminar tanto, el gatito se quedó dormido, el sol no desistía y ella estaba a punto de tirarse a la tierra de a un lado de la carretera, fue entonces que una moto se detuvo cerca de ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo esa persona.

-Me dirijo a la siguiente ciudad. –dijo esperando que esta persona no fuese una degenerada, la analizó con la mirada, era chica. -¿Podrías darme un aventón?

-¿Llevarás al neko?

-Obviamente, no lo dejaré a mitad de la nada. –la chica se quitó el casco y dejó ver una cabellera grisácea y ojos violeta, lucía ruda y malhumorada.

-Tienes suerte, me gustan los gatitos como ese… -acarició al dormilón. –Sube.

-¿Tienes otro casco?

-¿Te parece que lo tengo mi lady? –preguntó burlonamente dándole su casco. –Si el neko se lastima te golpearé. –Subió a la moto y esperó a que Luka subiera.

Era una chica extraña, pero estaba cansada y el gatito seguramente necesitaría tomar agua y dormir en un lugar que no fuera el cuerpo de Luka.  
La chica conducía rápido, tanto que Luka le gritó que se detuviera varias veces o que al menos fuera más despacio, la chica contestaba riéndose y subía más la velocidad mientras sentía como la chica de ojos azules se aferraba mucho a ella por temor a caer de la moto, entonces bajaba la velocidad…

Llegaron a una estación de servicio.

-¡Eres una maldita loca! –gritó Luka bajando de la moto y arrojando el casco al suelo. -¡Enferma psicópata! –mientras el gatito ya despierto estaba en su hombro ella golpeaba sin mucha fuerza a la chica.

-Calmada princesa, neko-kun puede molestarse por venir con alguien tan histérica. –dijo acariciando al gatito que al sentir su tacto empezó a ronronear. –Ah, me llamo Haku.

Luka intentó calmarse y suspirando estiró su mano a Haku. –Luka Megurine, y… No es "neko-kun", es Bombo.

Dejó salir una risita que molestó a Luka. -¿Bombo? Creo que le gusta más simplemente neko-kun.

-No es tu gatito, es mío.

-Lo dudo, no eres la clase de persona que desatiende a un gatito de esa manera… -tomó al gatito entre sus manos. –Pareces de familia adinerada y le tienes afecto al pequeño, el gatito estaría limpio y bien alimentado en caso de ser tuyo.

-Bueno, lo encontré hoy pero eso no lo hace menos mío.

-Shh, calla. –Puso al gatito en su hombro y mientras llenaba el tanque de gasolina tarareó una canción, Luka se estiró y ató su cabello en dos coletas, estaba muriendo de calor. 

Cuando entraron juntas a la tienda por fin entendió la naturaleza de la buena samaritana que la había auxiliado, la chica no tenía dinero, aparentemente pensaba robar y huir.  
A Haku casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio como Luka tranquilamente sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó todo lo que ella había tomado incluyendo la gasolina, compró un poco de leche para el gatito y otras cosas.

Luka no habló ni una sola palabra referente al plan de la chica de cabellos plateados. En la carretera la tarde cayó, pronto se haría de noche y decidieron quedarse a dormir en un hotel que bueno, no lucía del todo elegante. Luka tuvo que insistir mucho para que Haku no armara un drama negándose porque lógicamente Luka pagaría todo.

"De cualquier forma debo pagarte el favor, además le agradas a Bombo". Eso dijo Luka.

Tuvieron que meter al gatito en la mochila para evitar que les negaran la entrada, no hubo una habitación con camas separadas y digamos que no fue cómoda la mirada morbosa con que el recepcionista miró a Luka, Haku estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

-Tú quédate la cama con Bombo, dormiré abajo.

-No, tú duerme con Bombo, insisto. –repicó Luka.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo… Así que déjate de tonterías princesa.

-No me llames princesa. –A Luka le molestaba que le dijeran apodos de ese tipo.

-Lo eres, mírate… -sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió. –las chicas como tú creen que todo es fácil ¿Qué haces fuera de tu palacio?

-Eso no te incumbe. –contestó dándole la espalda. –Buenas noches Haku.

No pasó ni una hora y Luka estaba impaciente porque no podía conciliar el sueño, además, tenía frío… Al levantarse notó que Haku había abierto una de las ventanas de la habitación y estaba sentada en el marco de la misma, con un cigarrillo en la mano y mirada triste.

-¿Te deprimió tanto que no te contara? –preguntó en forma de chiste para sentarse junto a ella en el marco de la ventana, en ese lugar el cielo estaba despejado, nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas.

-Sí, sufro. –dijo para luego reír. –Perdona que fuera tan grosera.

-No pasa nada yo también lo fui. –la chica miró al cielo. -¿Robar es costumbre?

Haku río un poco y suspiró. –Me niego a volver a casa y esas cosas… No necesito de nadie.

-Haku… -Dijo un poco asustada por el efecto que tendría su pregunta. -¿Cuántos años tienes? No luces muy joven, es como si fueras mayor que yo. ¿O sí?

-¿Qué edad tienes tú Luka?

-Dieciocho años.

-Entonces sí soy mayor, tengo 20 años.

-¿Y por qué no tienes trabajo? –preguntó Luka, lo dio por hecho dado que Haku no llevaba dinero y sabrá Madokami desde cuánto tiempo atrás vagaba y robaba.

-¿Quieres oír una historia?

Las horas pasaron mientras Haku le contaba su pasado, ella también había sido una "princesa" como Luka, una princesa a quien se le había obligado a hacer algo que odiaba, digamos que la parte más dolorosa fue cuando le dijo que en todos y cada uno de sus cumpleaños todos se olvidaban de ella, incluidos sus padres que recordaban la fecha a la hora de dormir cuando al revisar la agenda veían la notificación, su cumpleaños dieciséis fue aparentemente el peor, sus padres no la dejaban tener amigos así que Haku era solitaria, ese año sus padres le dijeron que le organizarían una fiesta familiar, hubo pastel, decoración… Pero su familia lejana nunca llegó y sus padres tuvieron un viaje de negocios, al final se quedó comiendo pastel completamente sola… Fue ese año en el que Haku comenzó a beber, por mucho tiempo esperó a que sus padres lo recordaran pero ese año fue como una puñalada en el estómago, para el siguiente año Haku ya no era la misma, no tenía respeto por nadie y todo alcanzó el límite cuando su padre le dijo que renunciara al estúpido sueño de cantar, que ella se encargaría del negocio familiar.

En realidad, Haku siempre había querido cantar pero desde pequeña sus padres siempre le dijeron que su voz era horrible, que nunca sería nada, desde ese momento Haku empezó a odiar su voz.

Puede que emocionalmente nunca estuvieran para ella, pero Haku tenía cualquier cosa que ella quería, así se hizo de una moto y otras cosas, cosas que semanas después la ayudarían a irse de casa, dejando todo de lado y dejando una nota en la cama de sus padres. Una nota que decía que ella era infeliz por su culpa…

Básicamente, Haku salió de casa buscando algo, pero hasta la fecha no sabía que era, había tenido trabajos en esos años, pero de todos la habían corrido porque Haku era alcohólica y a veces hacía escándalos cuando estaba ebria, su trato era rudo debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a las personas, era un tanto grosera y el alcohol no era su único vicio.

-Pronto encontraré trabajo, te pagaré todo lo que te debo.

-No me ilusiono con la idea… -dijo Luka un tanto molesta, no le agradaban las personas así, que culparan de todo a otras y que anduvieran por la vida sin un propósito.

-¿Acaso te molesta estar en compañía de una perdida? Mis padres ni siquiera han estado buscándome, lo sé.

-¿Por qué los culpas de todo?

-Porque son los culpables… -se molestó y apagó el cigarrillo. –Tú debes tener una linda historia, por eso no sabes lo que es que otro te joda la vida.

-¿Y qué si otro te jode la vida? ¿Es necesario guardar tanto rencor a estas alturas? ¿No encontraste otro modo de reaccionar más que huir cobardemente en busca de nada? Sí, tal vez mi historia sí es linda.

-Mira mira, no tienes idea de lo que es ser yo, ¿Cómo podrías? Así que mejor cierra la boca pequeña engreída.

-No me hables así de no ser por mí tendrías que dormir en quién sabe dónde y tendrías que robar más gasolina.

-Cariño no te des importancia es el primer día que estamos juntas…

-¿Juntas? Vaya que das risa, tan concentrada en tu pseudo tragedia personal. –Luka la dejó sola y se fue a la cama donde Bombo se había estirado, se recostó dándole la espalda a Haku y fingió que dormía.

La chica de cabellos grises la miró un buen rato. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

El amanecer fue recibido con ella pensando en las palabras de Luka, de cierto modo se sintió aún más patética porque viéndolo desde cualquier otro punto de vista Haku sólo estaba siendo infantil y soberbia, no quería aceptar que se sentía sola y que necesitaba la compañía de otros, seguramente sí había otro modo de solucionar todo.

¿Era normal que alguien menor fuera mucho más madura?

Cuando Luka despertó se encontró con Haku sentada en el suelo con una charola con comida. –Debes estar hambrienta.

-¿Robaste eso? –preguntó bostezando.

-Eh, no, pero ahora esto está cargado a tu tarjeta.

Luka revolvió el cabello de Haku. -¿Tú ya comiste?

-No, te esperaba, he estado toda la noche pensando en tus palabras.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Robarás mi tarjeta y vas a huir?

-No… Comienzo a creer que tienes razón, no puedo ir así por la vida. –Dijo admitiendo su error. –Pero me costará cambiar… Déjame ser tu guarda espaldas hasta la ciudad donde vayas, así no tendré que robar en las estaciones de servicio, cuando llegues a donde deseas, buscaré trabajo en esa ciudad y… Recogeré los pedazos de mi vida.

-Me parece un trato bastante justo. –admitió Luka. –Pero no conduzcas tan rápido o estarás despedida. –dijo en burla.

Se dieron una ducha, no, no fue una ducha juntas, después incluso bañaron a Bombo.  
Y habiendo comido bien se fueron después de pagar. Bombo iba muy feliz.

Después de varias horas de viaje entraron a la siguiente ciudad, luces, autos por todos lados, a Luka la estresaba un poco pero sabía que debía soportarlo.

Buscaron la dirección nueva de New Hope, esta era un lugar grande… Luka tocó la puerta y sobra decir que se sintió muy feliz al ver a la persona que abrió la puerta, de todo el grupo de amigas ¿era la única que se había alejado de New Hope? Esa chica que abrió la puerta, era Gumi.

-¡Cabeza de algodón! –dijo saliendo a abrazarla. -¡Hay malvaviscos dentro! –el abrazo incluso desde lejos lucía cálido y suave. Al separarse, Gumi miró a Haku. -¿También quieres malvaviscos?

La chica las miraba extrañada por todo ese cariño ¿Cómo es que Luka conocía ese lugar? ¿No era un orfanato? –Prefiero quedarme afuera a cuidar mi moto. –dijo finalmente.

-Déjala adentro. Niños… -dijo asomando hacia dentro. –Abran el portón tenemos visitas.

El portón color dorado se abrió.

Cuando ambas entraron, un montón de niños y niñas se acercaron a verlas. 

-¡Mira su cabello! –dijo una niña mirando a Haku, la cara de inocencia en su rostro estremeció a Haku que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con niños, le daban incluso un poco de miedo.

-¡Es muy bonito como su cara! –contestó otro niño a eso.

Antes de notarlo, Haku estaba rodeada de niños pidiéndole que los cargara, Haku no supo que hacer y entonces notó que Luka la miraba y reía un poco. Se acercó a una de las niñas, la más bajita y la tomó en sus brazos. –Yo soy Luka… -Bombo salió de la bolsa y se volvió a acomodar en el hombro de Luka. –Y él es Bombo.

-¡Bombo es bonito Luka-onee-chan! –dijo la niña tomándolo.

-Y ama a los niños. –contestó sonriendo. –Es un gatito bebé.

Luka le dirigió la mirada a Haku y guiñó el ojo, Haku bastante nerviosa levantó a uno de los niños el cual de inmediato tomó el rostro de la chica de cabellos gris entre sus pequeñas manos. -¿Por qué tus ojos son morados?

-Ge-genética… -contestó nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es genética? –preguntó uno de los otros niños.

-Es cuando tus pa… -estuvo a punto de decirlo, luego recordó dónde estaba.

-Los ojos de Haku-chan son morados porque un día tomó demasiado jugo de uva. –Dijo Luka.

-¿Si tomo mucho jugo de uva mis ojos se harán morados? –preguntó una pequeña.

-¿Por qué el cabello de Luka-onee-chan es rosado? –la niña que preguntó eso tenía cabello rubio.

-Porque comía mucho algodón de azúcar cuando era niña. –dijo Gumi sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Haku era el juguete de los niños, debía admitir que nunca había jugado con personitas pequeñas, eran enérgicas y cálidas. Una de las niñas se quedó dormida en sus brazos y fue la sensación más reconfortante de su vida, sentir que alguien la necesitaba.

Mientras ella jugaba, Luka hablaba con Gumi, cuando salió de esa habitación… La expresión de Luka había cambiado.

Salieron de New Hope, Haku no había reído así en toda su vida, una sensación se apoderó de ella, se sentía feliz.

Aun sonriendo miró a Luka. -¿Pasó algo?

-Sí. Pero… -dijo mirando su reloj. –Tenemos que hablarlo en un lugar más privado… Y debo alimentar a Bombo…

Buscaron un hotel, éste era más cómodo y estaba más limpio, ah, y tenía habitaciones con camas separadas. Mientras Haku se daba un baño pudo escuchar parte de una conversación que Luka tenía por teléfono.

-Sí mamá, estoy bien… Sí. –río un poco. –Espero poder volver pronto, les dije que no sería fácil… Y, tal vez lleve a un gatito conmigo. ¿Ah? Sí… Dile a papá que lo amo, te amo mamá. Los llamo mañana.

Ella tenía una buena relación con sus padres.

Pasó un rato y se sentaron una frente a la otra. -¿De qué querías hablar?

-Mañana empezamos el trabajo en el orfanato.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó confundida. -¿Trabajo?

-De nada. –dijo mirando sus dedos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –exclamó casi gritando.

-Shh, despertarás a Bombo.

-Explícate.

-Lo que necesito no está aquí, está en otra ciudad… Pero para poder obtenerlo debo tener cierto tiempo trabajando en New Hope, y dijiste que tomarías un trabajo.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso.

-Tenemos un trato, irás hasta donde yo no necesite de ti, y viceversa.

-… Necesito dinero… -dijo suspirando. -¿Qué trabajo será?

-Gumi dice que tienes magia con los niños, así que… Ojos color de jugo de uva, vas a cuidar niños.

-Pero los niños me dan miedo… -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Yo noté que te hacen feliz.

-Tu mente te juega sucio.

-Mañana lo verás…

Cenaron juntas, riendo un poco, cuando en el restaurant del hotel le ofrecieron vino a Haku, antes de aceptar miró a Luka, que sonreía muy feliz, estiró su mano hasta la suya y básicamente le dijo con la mirada "confío en ti".

-No, estoy bien, gracias. –dijo finalmente, era la primera vez que rechazaba una copa de vino. Se sentía extraño.

Esa misma noche fueron juntas a una tienda de ropa, Luka convenció a Haku de que dejara que comprara ropa para ella, que ya que tenía un trabajo podría pagarle.

No pudo evitar prestar especial atención a lo delicada que era Luka, todo lo hacía con precisión, con ternura, cuando le ayudó a probarse accesorios para el cabello, su sonrisa le provocó la misma sensación que experimentó por primera vez horas atrás con esos niños.

A la mañana siguiente, Haku se miró al espejo después de bañarse y vestirse, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, la ropa era de colores claros ya que Luka le había dicho que si bien el gris le sentaba bien, un poco de color no le haría mal a su piel.

"Esta… ¿Soy yo?", la chica que reflejaba el espejo era diferente, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

Luka tocó la puerta. –Haku debemos irnos. ¿Llevamos a Bombo?

-Eh… Sí… -contestó abriendo la puerta.

Luka la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió amablemente. –Te ves muy linda.

-… Yo no soy linda. ¿Ya no te harás nada más? Tardaste mucho bañándote. –dijo intentando volver a la actitud de siempre, la verdad es que Luka lucía especialmente bella.

-Oh vamos. No seas tan ruda. –la jaló hasta una silla y la obligó a sentarse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tranquila ni que fuera a besarte o algo así. –buscó entre su bolso y sacó unas tijeras.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-Tienes un poco maltratado el cabello… -Bombo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a Haku mientras movía un poco su esponjada cola. -¿Lo ves? Incluso Bombo me apoya.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos y cerró los ojos. –Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Luka se emocionó, cortó un poco (mucho) el cabello de Haku, cortando todo lo maltratado, y acomodando su cabello con un lindo broche, ahora sus ojos se podían ver.

-Listo, terminé.

-Fue muy rápido. –Dijo abriendo los ojos. Se levantó de la silla y miró mucho cabello tirado. -¡Maldita zo…!

-¡Se nos hace tarde! –gritó Luka jalando a Haku de la mano y tomando a Bombo.

Haku iba molesta, dejaron la moto en el hotel y fueron hasta el orfanato caminando, no le dirigía la palabra a Luka, de pronto pasaron por un local con un enorme cristal reflectante.

No pudo moverse por unos segundos, su cabello lucía muy hermoso, se sonrió así misma porque ahora lucía como esas chicas que ella consideraba muy bonitas, un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas y se sintió un poco tonta por la situación.

-¡Haku-chan apúrate! –dijo Luka riendo. La verdad es que ese fotograma corrió lento para ella, Luka girándose en su dirección con Bombo en el hombro, sus rosados cabellos hondeándose libremente y esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios, su risa tardó segundos en llegar a oídos de Haku, como cuando se ve un rayo irrumpiendo la oscuridad y segundos después se escucha un trueno…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. Mi modo de ser feliz.

Llegaron al orfanato y los niños se emocionaron sólo de verlas, Haku se sentía aún muy nerviosa por muchas cosas a la vez, primero, se sentía rara con el cabello acomodado así, vistiendo ropa de color, se sintió un tanto apenada cuando Gumi le dijo que lucía hermosa, esa chica era tan cálida como Luka, la incomodaba tanto como Luka, luego estaba el hecho de que los niños la adoraban, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello.

Y el principal motivo era que no sabía por qué Luka la ayudaba tanto, eran sólo extrañas que se conocieron gracias a un pequeño gato con delirio de león porque sí, Bombo se sentaba orgulloso y maullaba de igual manera, el minino se meneaba mucho cuando caminaba, como diciendo "mírame soy hermoso".

Su trabajo era fácil, levantar a los niños por las mañanas, ayudar a las otras chicas a alimentarlos, a bañarlos, jugar con ellos y ese tipo de cosas, si te preguntas como se sostenía New Hope, bueno, Sakine Corp. En alianza con otras empresas sostenía el orfanato, no les faltaba nada.

Estaba ayudando a una pequeña a cambiarse de ropa cuando la niña la miró bastante triste. -¿Crees que Juli-sama y Victoria-sama nos extrañen?

Haku se quedó pensando, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas pero al ver esa carita tan triste sólo dijo. –Sí, yo creo que los extrañan mucho.

-Yo también las extraño mucho… -la niña extendió sus brazos a Haku. – ¿Me das un abrazo?

Haku no sabía cómo ser cálida, le resultaba difícil, había estado realmente sola por mucho tiempo y el instructivo mental para ese tipo de cosas había sido borrado.

Recordó como era Luka, estiró sus brazos y lo intentó.

Abrazó a la niña por unos segundos. –Ahora… Tienes que ir a desayunar con los otros.

La pequeña bajó corriendo y salió del cuarto, Gumi que había estado escuchando todo le sonrió. -¿Luka te habló de ellas?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Verla así de triste me hizo sentir demasiado mal, sé que fue una mentira porque realmente no sé quiénes son pero bueno, sería imposible no extrañar a esos niños en caso de tener que irse.

-No fue una mentira, ellas deben extrañarlos mucho.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Ellas fundaron New Hope… Sor Victoria y Sor Julianne, Victoria era algo estricta y siempre nos regañaba a Luka y a mí.

-… ¿A Luka?

-Creo que hablé de más. –dijo un poco incómoda. –Es algo que ella debe hablar contigo.

Gumi salió de ahí, en todo el día Haku no pudo sacarse esa duda de la cabeza ¿Realmente Luka era huérfana? La había escuchado hablando con sus padres y era muy cálida y dulce y… ¿Eso era posible?

Los niños no dejaban a Haku descansar ni un segundo y para ser sincera, Haku era feliz con ello.

Todo el día miró a Luka, era muy atenta con los niños, muy dulce, tierna, cálida.  
Mucho tiempo ella habría deseado que alguien fuera así de adorable con ella cuando era niña, todo habría sido diferente.

Fue un día agotador, pero no se sentía cansada, era una sensación similar a cuando haces un viaje muy largo y resulta mucho mejor de lo que habías esperado.

-Sí, así es el asunto. –Afirmó Gumi, los niños estaban ya en la cama durmiendo mientras ellas hablaban. –Está completamente amueblado por eso el precio, el primer departamento que renté fue uno de ahí y sobra decir que están en perfecto estado. Además son espaciosos esos depas.

-Me parece bastante bien, al menos por ahora. –bufó Haku.

-Oh vamos, no seas amargada. –dijo Luka jalando las mejillas de Haku. –Será lindo vivir en un departamento. Además no podemos estar todo el tiempo en el hotel.

Así fue como Haku y Luka se plantearon rentar un departamento cerca del orfanato, Bombo pareció haberse enamorado de los niños porque no quiso subir al hombro de Luka para irse, en lugar de eso se quedó con Gumi en un cajón que estaba abierto.

Esa noche decidieron pasarla nuevamente en el hotel y mientras Luka seguía sonriendo de la misma manera que horas atrás, Haku no dejaba de mirarla y pensar en si debía preguntarlo o esperar a que ella lo dijera.

En ese momento Luka acababa de salir de la ducha y cepillaba su cabello. -¿Pasa algo? –no es como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero estaba segura de que Haku no era así todo el tiempo, le extrañaba la actitud que había tomado, como esperando que Luka le dijera algo en específico.

-Hm, no… No realmente. –contestó. –Extraño a Bombo.

-Yo también, Haku ¿Podrías ayudarme a trenzar mi cabello?

-Eh…. Lo haré mal y no quiero arruinar tu cabello "cabeza de algodón".

Una sonrisa melancólica acompañada de una mirada solitaria apareció en el rostro de Luka. -¿Por favor? –Al ver su expresión Haku sólo se acercó a ella y empezó a trenzar el largo cabello.

-Así me llamaban ellas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Sor Victoria y Sor Julianne.

-¿Eras amiga de las fundadoras? -preguntó intentando no insinuar lo obvio.

-No seas tonta sabes cómo fue que las conocí, no me avergüenza en nada decir que soy huérfana y fui adoptada por los Megurine.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que eres tan cálida? ¿No odias a tus verdaderos padres? –preguntó sorprendida por la facilidad con que lo decía, ni siquiera su voz temblaba.

-Para mí mis padres son los Megurine, y… Julie y Victoria.

-¿Y dónde están ellas? –había emoción en su voz. –Si te criaron deben ser personas muy pacientes.

-Murieron hace poco, Gumi me lo contó ayer. –dijo.

Haku no supo qué contestar y sólo se quedó callada por eternos segundos mientras continuaba trenzando su cabello. –Lo siento mucho…

-Yo también. Y sí, eran tan pacientes como tú dices ¿Sabes? Todos creíamos que ellas eran algo más que compañeras de trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mientras ataba el cabello ya trenzado con una liguita color azul.

-Ya sabes, cuando conocimos un poco del asunto del amor y eso… Para algunas de nosotras era obvio que Victoria y Julianne habían tenido algo que ver cuando jóvenes. –la expresión de Luka era indescifrable, no supo identificar si era tristeza enojo o algo más. En verdad hasta ese momento no se había cuestionado lo que Luka creía de las personas que amaban a gente de su propio sexo, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Luka la miró con un poco de tristeza mezclada con confusión. –Debe ser cruel… ¿No? Era obvio que ellas se querían pero… No podrían estar juntas nunca. Debe ser cruel que lo que tú seas esté mal…

-No sabes nada de eso ¿Verdad?

-Tú tampoco sabes mucho de amor Haku… -dijo sonriendo. –Algún día a ambas nos tocará vivirlo.

-No hablo de amor. ¿No sabes lo que es sentirte atraída por otra mujer?

-No. ¿Tú sí?

-Algo así. En fin ¿Por qué cabeza de algodón?

-¿No es obvio? Mi cabello es rosa como un algodón de azúcar, Victoria decía que algún día uno de mis hermanos pequeños confundiría mi cabello con un dulce e intentaría comerlo.

-¿Y eso pasó?

-No, Julianne lo trenzaba todas las noches porque, no te burles, me daba miedo que alguien intentara comer mi cabello, ahora que lo pienso, trenzado corre mayor riesgo de ser devorado. –dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Haku se quedó callada mientras la veía. -¿Por qué eres tan agradable y feliz?

-¿Mande? –su voz sonaba a confusión.

-Sí, siempre eres amable y sonríes, aun cuando tus padres no te quisieron y te abandonaron a tu suerte, aun cuando dos personas importantes para ti murieron hace poco y aun cuando una persona odiosa como yo no sabe tener tacto al hablar…

-Bueno… -su mirada entristeció un poco. –Respecto a mis padres, guardar rencor no sirve de nada, gracias a que ellos no me quisieron como su hija pude estar con mis amigas, conocer a Julie y a Victoria, a los Megurine y a ti… La muerte, es algo natural, no tiene caso que les llore ahora que no están y que no van a volver ¿No crees?

-Bueno sí pero…

-Y, agradezco que quieras saber de mí. Tampoco tu vida ha sido fácil… -interrumpió. –Sólo hay una cosa completamente cierta, las piedras no sirven si se quiere ir ligero, la vida es tan atroz que avanza como un viento indiferente, si llevas muchas piedras el viento dejará de soplar para ti y morirás sin haber avanzado.

Luka se recostó en su cama y apagó la luz. Haku aún no se movía. -¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Es mi modo de ser feliz.

De no haber sido por todo el cansancio que sentía, nuevamente no habría dormido pensando en lo que decía Luka, no era normal que alguien de su edad creyera eso, no es como si ella ya fuera una experta con sólo dos años más que ella pero, era muy optimista para ser real.

La mudanza no fue algo realmente difícil, no es como si tuvieran más pertenencias que la moto, la mochila de Luka y la ropa de Haku.

-Siento como si fuera una chica huyendo de mi casa. –dijo Luka para luego soltar una risa, luego recordó de que Yowane sí estaba huyendo de casa, al mirarla Haku sólo estaba riendo.

-Siempre eres muy obvia con lo que piensas. –Revolvió el cabello de Luka. –No me duele hablar de eso.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a no tener tacto como otras. –hizo un puchero que a cualquiera le habría parecido más que mono. -¿Has considerado la idea de volver?

-No. –fue cortante la respuesta dada por la misteriosa chica.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo para ser interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta del departamento.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante. –contestó Luka.

Un joven que lucía ligeramente mayor a Haku y con cabellos del color violeta más homosexual que Haku había visto entró al lugar donde ellas hablaban. -¿Y tú eres? –preguntó en ese tono brusco de siempre.

-Gakupo Kamui. –dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Vine a visitar a mis nuevas vecinas.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que estamos interesadas en conocerte? –A Haku no le daba buena espina esa persona, Luka de inmediato la jaló por el brazo e intentó calmarla.

Rio nerviosamente. –Somos Luka y Haku mucho gusto. –estiró su mano hasta el chico y este de inmediato y mediante una reverencia besó el dorso de la mano de Luka.

La expresión de Haku, una expresión de molestia, se abrió paso ante los ojos de Luka que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero no por el beso del galante chico, sino por la escena de celos que Haku estaba armando.

Haku lo empujó y se puso entre Luka y él. –Sí mira, es tarde, debes irte niño bonito. –la amenazante mirada no intimidó ni un poco a Gakupo.

-¿Son pareja?

-¿Qué te importa? –replicó la ruda chica.

-¿Te-te parece si hablamos luego? –preguntó Luka sonriendo mientras intentaba controlar la pesada aura oscura que era casi perceptible en el cuerpo de Haku.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a Luka. –Es un placer conocerlas.

-¡Si te acercas te patearé el trasero, cabello de muñeca vieja! –gritó Haku, de no haber estado Luka jalándola le habría clavado el puño en el estómago al personaje ese.

En cuánto salió, Yowane fue incapaz de siquiera mirar a la bella chica con cabello de algodón azucarado.

-¿Eso que fue? –una inocente risa sonó en los oídos de Haku, venía de esa hermosa boca con labios como pétalos de la más hermosa chinensis, ese labial le sentaba en verdad bien.

Aún sin mirarla y bastante apenada se quedó callada unos segundos. –No me da buena espina, es sólo eso… Creo que es un travesti que te quiere robar los labiales.

-O tal vez quiere el secreto para que su cabello no luzca como peluca de payaso de bajo presupuesto. –dijo riendo y obligándola a mirar a las mares azules. –Tampoco me agradó.

-¡¿Y por qué fuiste tan amable!? –dijo tomando el delicado rostro con sus frías manos.

-Que alguien te provoque risa por su ridícula actuación de Romeo no quiere decir que debas demostrar descortesía. –Sonrió con la dulzura que Haku odiaba. ¿Cómo podía permanecer siempre tan calmada?

-¡Pero incluso te sonrojaste! –dijo intentando marcar que tal vez a Luka le había gustado. -¿Te gustó?

-No. –nuevamente rio. –Me parece muy tierno que me cuides tanto, es sólo eso, eso fue lo que me sonrojó.

Haku la soltó y rápidamente le dio la espalda. –Soy tu guardaespaldas ¿No?

Para la chica de ojos azules, no había nada más tierno que esos momentos en los que Haku intentaba ocultar que había demostrado preocupación o dulzura, le recordaba mucho a Sor Victoria. –Guardaespaldas… Hay que ir a dormir, vamos a trabajar mañana. –dijo tomando su mano y jalándola a la recámara, para sorpresa de ambas aunque era algo obvio en realidad, había una sola cama.

Haku miró a la chica esperando a que diera una orden o algo parecido. –Bueno…

-Podemos dormir juntas, yo no tengo problemas con ello.

Toda la cara de Haku se puso completamente roja. -¡Oye nosotras no…!

Interrumpió el grito. –No seas idiota. –era la primera vez que le hablaba así. –Cada una en su lado, espero que no duermas muy mal.

-Si me abrazas te daré una patada. –contestó mientras se dirigía a acostarse.

-Sí… Que buen guardaespaldas…

La noche se fue rápido, con el mismo sueño en mente ambas despertaron preguntándose cuál era la naturaleza de los hot cakes ¿En verdad uno de ellos podría devorarlas después de hundirlas en miel?

-¿Qué te apetece desayunar? –preguntó Luka amablemente.

-¿Qué tal si compramos unas crepas?

-Bien, yo pago.

Cuando fueron donde una pequeña crepería, por alguna razón les ofrecieron un plato con hot cakes y ambas estuvieron a punto de gritar, esa mañana Luka aprendió que Haku amaba la cajeta y que odiaba la comida muy caliente.

Los rayos de sol bañaban a ambas, estaban presentes unas ansias desconocidas, como el presentimiento de que algo maravilloso ocurriría un día de esos, como si se creyera que un algo cambiará todo. En NH el día transcurrió con mucha calma, los niños estaban muy tranquilos y no había ocurrido pelea alguna, fue después del medio día que la bella Lily en compañía de Meiko Sakine llegaría al orfanato.

La señora Sakine organizó una salida a una playa para todos los niños y las chicas, se ausentarían del orfanato una semana aproximadamente y aunque Gumi, Lily y Luka estaban muy emocionadas, Haku no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo, era de esperarse dado que las otras tres chicas habían sido amigas de toda la infancia, Haku se sentía como si sobrara.

No se debe suponer que eso le importaba mucho, era más bien el hecho de que la idea de soportar a tres amigas derramando miel le resultaba repugnante, tal vez no tanto como repugnante pero sí difícil de soportar. Se irían la siguiente semana y Haku supuso que se quedaría sola en el departamento, estaba segura de que disfrutaría recuperar de cierto modo su privacidad.

Viviendo juntas la vida le sentaba diferente a Haku, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que tuvo un lugar a donde volver, mucho tiempo desde que había alguien con quien hablar constantemente y definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado pequeñas preguntas que reconfortan a cualquiera.

Cada que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas recordaba la voz de Luka preguntando qué le gustaría comer, si había dormido bien o si acaso no había considerado ponerse un suéter, que hacía frío.

Parecía que a Luka le importaba Haku, aunque dando vuelta atrás Haku recordó que ella nunca perdía los modales ¿Era eso? No era que se preocupara, estaba siendo cortés seguramente. ¿No?

La chica de mares profundas hizo una ruleta con los deberes que tenían en el departamento, limpiar, aspirar la alfombra, tender la cama, ir por los víveres era algo que hacían juntas, lo más gracioso fue cuando tuvieron que decidir quién cocinaría, definitivamente el estómago de ambas era más feliz cuando era Luka quien preparaba los platillos.

NH contrató más personal, por lo que Luka y Haku tenían tres días libres, en esa semana, en esos tres días… Se la pasaron descansando, viendo T.V. o yendo a comprar más ropa.

Debía admitir que era verdaderamente extraño verse al espejo siendo tan diferente, su cabello ya no era rebelde, su sonrisa era diferente, aunque la verdadera diferencia en su sonrisa era que ahora sonreía, antes siempre lucía malhumorada, su ropa era diferente… En una pequeña caja estaban las pesadas botas de motociclista, la camiseta y los jeans que tanto amaba a pesar de lucir de lo más desalineado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bombo?

Uno de esos días, el día libre antes del viaje, estaban viendo un filme que Luka había llevado a casa.

-Esto es tan rosa… -dijo Haku. -¿No pudiste elegir algo de acción?

-Vamos, es una linda película. –abrazaba una almohada mientras no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla que mostraba las aventuras de Bridget Jones. –Además es graciosa.

-¡Oye esa chica tiene severos problemas!

-Sólo tiene mala suerte. –puso su mano en la cabeza de Haku y guardó silencio por unos segundos. -¿No te gusta la comedia romántica?

-Eh, no mucho…

Pasaron los minutos y Haku se resignó a ver esa película, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue el momento en que llegó esa escena, la escena en que la chica de quien Bridget estaba celosa la besó de la nada.

"Que declaración de amor tan absurda…", pensó Haku, pero Haku estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Luka repitió la escena aun abrazando su almohada rosada y Haku miró en su dirección, la mirada de Luka era tan tierna en ese momento, brillaba y lucía inocente. Esa mirada era realmente reconfortante, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada miró en dirección de la chica de ojos lavanda. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-No, no pasa nada. –Dijo desviando la mirada a la pantalla.

-Es un beso lindo, los besos entre mujeres parecen ser muy dulces y tiernos. –dijo emocionándose un poco y ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

-Sí-sí así parece. –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¿Ya has besado mujeres verdad?

-¡¿Insinúas que soy lesbiana!? –su reacción fue como un "sí" desesperado, con el rostro rojo evadió la mirada de Luka que sólo soltó una risita.

-No me digas si no quieres, era sólo una pregunta.

-Que preguntas tan poco discretas…

-Bueno… Que madura. Relájate. –dijo para luego reír. –O creeré que sí lo has hecho pero temes decirlo.

-Calla cabeza de algodón.

No fue una discusión, pero al menos fue sorpresivo para Luka saber que Haku no iría al viaje con ella, después de unos cuantos pucheros y otras tantas quejas, terminó por aceptar que Haku se quedara sola, para esta última fue sorprendente que Megurine la dejara quedarse, es decir no tenía ni un mes que se conocían y ya le estaba confiando muchas cosas.

No estaba pensando en robarle ni nada de eso, pero le parecía que Luka era demasiado confiada.

La historia a partir de aquí podría tomar un rumbo distinto, no es algo que como escritora debería decir pero algunos de los que lean esto van a preferir que la historia termine en un bello "la esperó y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que la amaba, cuando llegó le dijo sus sentimientos ¡Y sorpresa! La correspondía, vivieron felices por siempre, ah, y Bombo le tiró la peluca a Gakupo", lamento decir que no es así, he leído tantas veces esa historia en la que los sueños se alcanzan fácil que odiaría que fuera tan convencional, tal vez lo único real será que Bombo descubrirá el escondite travesti de Gakupo.

En la ausencia de Luka, Haku recordó todas y cada una de sus debilidades, como una broma de una escritora cruel recordó que las cosas no son fáciles de superar, la primera mañana al encontrarse nuevamente sola se sintió extraña, no hubo alguien molestándola con su "buenos días estrellita", ni diciéndole que sería un bonito día, todo el departamento olía a ese perfume a sandía que Luka usaba todo el tiempo, lo odió.

Cada que Haku quería fumar un poco Luka arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para luego poner ese perfume, en presencia de Luka el perfume relajaba a Haku, era el aroma a ella, era la esencia que la acompañaba desde el día en que se conocieron, pero ahora que no podía obligarla a salir antes de la ducha, ahora que no podía molestarla sobre lo infantil que era a veces, ese perfume le provocaba una ansiedad terrible, un vacío en el estómago y unas horribles ganas de ver esa película de Bridget Jones y repetir muchas veces la escena del beso lésbico.

Se compró una cajetilla de cigarros y empezó a fumar, gradualmente el aroma a sandía era asesinado por el humo gris, pero cada que ella fumaba también quería beber, se sintió estúpidamente dependiente porque era Luka la que había mantenido alejada del alcohol y el cigarro. Pasaron dos días, comenzaba a ser desesperante dado que antes al menos podía irse en su moto a dar vueltas por la carretera, pero ahora no tenía ánimos para ello, sabía que terminaría por no volver y romper el corazón de Luka ¿Importaba? No quería pensar más sobre esa opción, simplemente algo en su interior la convencía de que era incapaz de ello.

Un mal día de tormenta los truenos no dejaban de resonar en el cielo, Haku le temía a los truenos, se hizo de una botella de whisky y una de vodka, no hubo mucho de dónde elegir, pero la haría pasar la noche sin esconderse bajo la cama, armada con dos botellas de alcohol para una sola persona puso el sistema de audio a todo lo que daba.

De niña siempre le habría gustado que alguien la ayudara a superar su miedo tan irracional a los truenos, en retrospectiva, casi siempre que hacía cosas brutalmente idiotas que la llevaban a irse de la ciudad a donde había llegado, esos sucesos ocurrían en noches de tormentas.

En medio de una canción que la hacía querer patear todo, pudo escuchar el insistente golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿¡Quién viene a joderme a esta hora!? -gritó desde el sofá que se había convertido en un escenario. Nadie contestó así que ella fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Miedo a las tormentas? –insinuó el chico de cabellera violeta.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó groseramente, como siempre.

-No me gusta que las damas pasen la noche solas. –Gakupo se recargó en el marco de la puerta. -¿Luka sabe de tus pequeños vicios?

-No es algo que te importe. –dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, Gakupo la detuvo.

-Acéptame una copa.

-No estoy tan ebria como para mezclarme con un pobre maricón que usa malos acondicionadores. ¿Sabes? –dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella. –Podría decirle a Luka de tu pequeña insinuación.

Gakupo le arrebató la botella y la besó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Haku, de inmediato una bofetada le marcó la mejilla en tonos rojos. –Y yo podría decirle que su pequeña Haku está enamorada de ella y que por eso se embriaga cuando no está con ella. –Dijo acariciando su mejilla enrojecida. -¿Quién de nosotros tiene más que perder? –Le dio la espalda y el cinismo en su voz sacó de quicio a Haku. –Si no bajas el volumen vendrán a reclamarte los demás inquilinos.

Haku se quedó estática viendo como Gakupo se iba de ahí…

"Se llevó mi botella…", pensó.

La situación sí la ponía tensa, para empezar no entendía todas las patrañas que había dicho respecto a sus sentimientos por Luka, pero sí sabía que en caso de enterarse de que había hecho esa fiesta para uno con alcohol y cigarrillos se decepcionaría de ella, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar otro sermón sobre el daño que hacían los vicios como esos.

Miró la otra botella casi llena y a punto de destaparla para dar un sorbo, sólo la dejó rodar por la alfombra.  
Extrañaba ese asqueroso olor a sandía.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. Capullos de rosa marchitándose.

Los días pasaron, justo como caen las hojas de los árboles, los días pasaron y Haku había reunido todas sus fuerzas para no beber ni un poco, se esforzó más en no fumar.  
Quedaba poco aroma a sandía en el apartamento y se sentía asfixiada por la falta de palabras pronunciadas por esa dulce voz. Cuando hablaron uso días antes, Luka le dijo que esperaba una cálida bienvenida la noche en que llegara.  
Sólo faltaban unas horas para que eso pasara, se preguntó si debía cocinarle, luego recordó que era pésima cocinando y no era muy creativa realmente, a pesar de ello Luka parecía siempre feliz cuando Haku hacía algo para ella, pensó por eternos minutos pero no pudo concebir la idea de preparar algo más elaborado que un té, si es que el agua no se quemaba o algo así.

Estaba en aprietos y los minutos no se detenían por nada.

Por su parte Luka ardía en ansias de llegar, estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Haku, a la vez era aquejada por pequeñas dudas sobre si al volver Haku seguiría ahí o habría escapado, intentó disipar esas ideas mirando el cielo perfectamente despejado.

El viaje se le hizo muy largo posiblemente debido a la emoción y al llegar al aeropuerto todos lucían muy cansados, el viaje fue justo lo que esperaban, los niños jamás habían jugado tantas horas en un mismo día y hacía mucho tiempo ya que Gumi no estaba tan relajada, el ocaso estaba por morir para dar paso a la noche cuando llegaron al orfanato, prefirieron no llamar a Haku y dormir a los niños ellas solas, para cuando Luka estaba por llegar a su departamento junto con su ligero equipaje, Gakupo se puso en su camino.

-Bienvenida a casa Megurine-san. –dijo estirando su mano hasta ella.

-Eh, gracias Kamui. –dijo un tanto incómoda apretando la mano de Gakupo, recibiendo un beso en el dorso de su propia mano.

-Eh, organicé una cena de bienvenida para todas las chicas de New Hope y me preguntaba si Haku y tú quieren ir.

-¿Irán todas las demás? –preguntó.

-Sí, Gumi y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Le preguntaré a Haku. –Luka caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó con poca fuerza la puerta.

De inmediato esta se abrió y los ojos violetas buscaron los ojos azules. –Bienvenida, cabeza de algodón. –una sonrisa bastante tierna apareció en los labios de Haku. ¿Te ayudo con el equipaje?

-Haku-chan –Luka le dio las pequeñas maletas y sonrió un tanto incómoda. –Gakupo nos invitó a salir a todas las chicas de New Hope ¿Quieres ir conmigo? –Gakupo se paró cerca de Luka, esa cínica sonrisa hizo que a la chica de cabellos grises se le revolviera el estómago.

No sabía cómo describir la expresión de Haku en ese momento, pero sabía que no era precisamente felicidad. –Lo… Siento, no me siento muy bien. –Dijo Haku finalmente, rápidamente su actitud de "la vida no me importa" apareció nuevamente. –No comas demasiado o engordarás y no pienso halagarte mintiendo. –Dijo revolviendo su cabello para luego azotar la puerta.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Gakupo.

-Eh… Sí… -Luka sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, no entendía la actitud de Haku aunque de cierto modo bastante obvio supo que era porque había aceptado la invitación del chico, pero no saldría sola con él, iría con todas las chicas además, no podía ser descortés con uno de sus vecinos, no la habían educado de esa manera.

Apresuradamente la emoción fue sustituida por una cruel ansiedad.

Los minutos pasaron en compañía de sus amigas y Gakupo, el lugar donde había sido organizada la cena era un lugar como a los que estaba acostumbrada, elegante, tanto como un palacio. Había incluso alguien tocando el piano sólo para ellas, meseros con el porte perfecto, comida con nombres tan raros y elaborados que Luka se sintió tonta al pronunciarlos, mientras todos reían ella no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría Haku, si estaría enojada o algo así, de cualquier modo ¿Por qué debería preocuparle tanto?

-¿Por qué no vino Haku? –preguntó una de las asistentes de New Hope.

-Parece que no tiene modales. –Contestó otra. –De cualquier modo ella nunca parece tenerlos, es grosera y ruda la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cómo la toleras Luka? Tú eres dulce y amable, perfectamente educada. –Esas chicas que no conocían a Haku hablaban de ella como si tuviese el derecho de juzgarla. Gumi se quedó callada al ver la expresión de Luka, una expresión tan fría como no había visto jamás.

-Debe ser alguna clase de trato. –Dijo Gakupo con esa actitud tan galante. –De otro modo no entiendo cómo pudieron mezclarse ni cómo Luka la tolera.

-Gakupo cállate… -Susurró Gumi. –Luka… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo podría? –preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. –Todos ustedes la juzgan sin conocerla. Yo sería peor si no hubiese sido educada por personas tan cordiales. ¿A ustedes de qué les sirven los modales? –el tono en su voz revelaba el profundo desprecio que sintió al momento de escuchar las palabras de quienes la criticaron. Inclusive su respiración estaba acelerada. –No saben quién es ella, ella vale más que ustedes por el simple hecho de ser sincera a cada momento… A comparación de ustedes que son amables frente a ella y la juzgan cuando no está.

-No tienes que ponerte así. –Dijo la chica que preguntó el porqué de su ausencia. –No tienes que defenderla.

-Tengo qué, es mi amiga. Y ustedes trío de ratas sólo tienen el valor de decir esas cosas cuando ella no está para ponerlas en su lugar. –Dijo hacia las chicas que la criticaron en primer lugar. –Con su permiso, no tengo apetito.

-Luka cálmate. –Dijo Gumi tomando su mano, Lily se acercó a ella y también intentó calmarla.

-Lo siento, hay alguien que me espera en casa. –Mientras sonreía a sus amigas y se acercaba a la salida, Gakupo intentó jalarla por el brazo.

-No te vayas, organicé todo esto y es descortés dejarlo así.

-Sí, mira… No me interesa, travesti de baja categoría. –Al paso que rechazaba la petición de Gakupo sonrió dulcemente.

Salió del restaurant, sin que ella lo notara Gakupo apretó un poco los puños, el verdadero motivo de esa cena era estar con Luka, las otras chicas realmente no importaban, estaba enojado porque las chicas no lo rechazaban, era él quien rechazaba personas, no le gustaba estar en esa posición, por su parte las demás personas en la mesa se quedaron calladas, de pronto el silencio fue roto por una ligera risa de la señora Meiko Sakine quien bajó sus cubiertos y dijo satisfecha. –Eso es una mujer real, me alegra que sea tu amiga Lily.

Corrió hasta el departamento, las ansias de verla alimentaban su cansado cuerpo.  
Tocó la puerta, nadie contestó, volvió a hacerlo un poco más fuerte esta vez.

-Las llaves están bajo el felpudo. –dijo sin abrir la puerta. Luka se sintió ligeramente confundida, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Buscó a Haku con la mirada, caminaba hacia la recámara. –Si te quedó un poco de hambre hay comida china en la mesa, ignora cualquier otra cosa que encuentres, hasta mañana.

Dio un recorrido visual al departamento, había un desastre en el lavaplatos, dos cajas de comida china en la mesa, limonada, velas y… En el sofá, estaba el empaque que contenía la película de Bridget Jones, palomitas y refresco. En resumen Luka pudo deducir que Haku intentó cocinarle algo pero no lo logró así que pidió comida china, se acercó hasta la mesa y pudo ver una nota.

"Decirlo sería muy rosa para mí, me alegra que volvieras cabeza de algodón, no quiero comentarios respecto a la poca habilidad que tengo para cocinar porque no es el motivo de que esto sea la cena, es sólo que me dijeron que la comida de ese lugar era rica. Entonces, sí… Esta es tu 'cálida' bienvenida, hice lo mejor que pude."

-Lo siento… -dijo sentándose en el suelo y pensando en cómo se debió sentir Haku, es verdad que Luka le había dicho que ella sería quien le daría la bienvenida, en ese momento maldijo a su memoria, asomó a la recámara, Haku estaba acostada sobre su lado de la cama, sin cubrirse y con la ropa casual y los zapatos puestos, dándole la espalda. -¿Haku? –preguntó para saber si estaba dormida. No contestó. –Perdón…

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? No era algo fácil, Haku no estaba acostumbrada a hacer nada por nadie, simplemente no era algo normal para ella esperar por otra persona, preparar algo para ella, esforzarse, buscar alternativas para complacer a alguien.  
Para Haku no era normal extrañar a alguien, menos a alguien que no tenía mucho de conocer, cuando Luka se fue en compañía de Gakupo Haku se recargó en la puerta y se dejó vencer contra el suelo, se sintió brutalmente estúpida, apagó las velas y despeinó su cabello, había demorado mucho tiempo acomodándolo, debía admitir para sí misma que una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, para cuando Luka entró a la recámara ella seguía sin querer mirarla, no quería que Luka viera la triste y patética expresión en su rostro. Todo ese asunto la hacía pensar que en efecto Luka no se preocupaba por ella, que sólo estaba siendo amable.

La chica de ojos azules suspiró con tristeza y fue hasta el baño, en el lavamanos había una pequeña caja y una nota en el espejo.

"Lo vi en una tienda y su olor me recuerda a ti. Es un aroma igual e odioso e insistente."

Abrió la pequeña caja, un perfume que ella siempre había querido pero no había encontrado, el aroma a sandía de este perfume era ligeramente más fresco que el del que siempre usaba, se sintió aún más culpable, incluso había tomado tiempo para elegirle un regalo.

No pudo dormir esa noche, en realidad ninguna de las dos pudo hacerlo, mientras Luka buscaba la manera de disculparse Haku buscaba la manera de no demostrar que se sentía ligeramente herida por lo que había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Luka se levantó temprano y le preparó el desayuno a su compañera de departamento, lo cruel del asunto fue cuando Haku se levantó, miró la cara de Luka llena de harina y con una esperanzada sonrisa y sólo dijo con un gesto malhumorado "no tengo hambre". No sólo eso, llevaba la ropa que Luka había reemplazado por colores cálidos, como si rechazara la amabilidad de la chica. Su cabello estaba alborotado.

A cada cosa que Luka preguntaba Haku contestaba de modo completamente frío y cortante, incluso en el trabajo Haku no le dirigía la palabra a Luka, era dulce y amable con los niños pero a la chica de cabello de algodón ni siquiera la miraba.

-¿Está enojada contigo? ¿Le contaste lo de ayer? –preguntó Gumi.

-Sí y no, sí está enojada pero no le conté eso. –contestó algo triste.

-¿Discutieron?

-Es que cuando estábamos aún en el viaje ella y yo hablamos, yo le dije que quería una bienvenida cálida esa noche y… Me fui con Gakupo y le dolió mucho. Cuando llegué estaba todo listo para una velada juntas y bueno…

-Luka ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –se recargó en la pared y la miró fijamente.

-Claro.

-¿Haku es tu novia?

La cara de Luka se puso completamente roja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -¿¡Qué-qué insinúas!?

-Creo que no fue una insinuación, fui bastante clara. –Sonrió. –No tienes que ponerte tan roja ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

-¡No! –negó tartamudeando un poco. -¡No somos eso!

-Oh vamos ¿Entonces se gustan? –preguntó al tiempo que acercó su rostro el de Luka y burlonamente sonreía. -¿Te gusta la niña con ojos de jugo de uva?

-¡No! –dijo haciendo un puchero. -¡No no no no!

Gumi la abrazó y la apretó con fuerza. –Algo me dice que ni siquiera sabes qué es eso.

Luka la empujó y aún bastante sonrojada suspiró. –Ciertamente no sé lo que es que alguien te guste.

-Parece que tú le gustas. –acomodó el cuello de la blusa de Luka para luego seguir hablando. –La forma en que te mira, a veces parece celosa de que otros estén cerca de ti, de todo esto puedo decir que es muy mona y muy tímida respecto a tus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Luka comenzaron a brillar un poco mientras agachaba la mirada. –Sí, ella es muy tímida, intenta que nadie note cuando se preocupa o cuando está feliz por algo. Es muy linda cuando hace eso, cree que no me doy cuenta.

-Y tú la estás conociendo tan bien en tan poco tiempo, esto suena mejor que Crepúsculo.

-Tonta. –soltó una pequeña risa. –Incluso mi historia con la chica que atiende la tienda de la esquina es mejor. Como sea… Creo que somos sólo amigas.

-Ajá, y yo soy rubia.

-Lily podría decir eso. –hizo un puchero que a Gumi le recordaba cuando eran niñas.

-Pero no soy Lily.

-¿No está mal? –preguntó finalmente. -¿Estaría mal que me gustara otra mujer?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Las chicas son monas y huelen muy lindo, además su cuerpo es bonito, aunque créeme que lo más bonito son sus sentimientos, sus besos son suaves la mayoría del tiempo y les resulta más fácil entender cuando te sientes triste sin razón alguna. –mientras decía esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Son seres hermosos y dulces como un caramelo aun cuando su personalidad es agria.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres Gumi? –parecía niña pequeña haciendo tantas preguntas.

Gumi dejó escapar una ligera risa. –Que tu imaginación te lo diga.

Después de esa conversación Luka no podía sacar el asunto de su cabeza, se preguntaba si realmente se sentía atraída por Haku y es que ciertamente nunca nadie había llamado su atención de esa manera y nunca había estado del todo interesada en conocer más de una persona, pero no sabía qué era eso de que alguien te gustara, ni como se sentía.  
En cuanto a lo otro, no conocía a Haku de mucho tiempo, no podía asegurar que no era igual con otras personas cuando tomaba la confianza suficiente, de cualquier forma el asunto sí le provocaba cierta emoción.

Terminaron su turno y caminaron juntas hasta el departamento, Haku seguía sin hablarle a Luka, fue cuando al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con Gakupo, acompañado con un chico de cabellos azules y ojos parecidos a los de Luka.

-Ellas son Haku y Luka. –dijo Gakupo hacia su acompañante. –Luka, Haku, él es Shion Kaito.

Kaito hizo una reverencia para ambas chicas, ante esa sonrisa Luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Haku notó eso y sin más sólo los hizo a un lado para entrar al departamento. –Dejaré la puerta abierta por si quieres entrar. –dijo sin mirar a Luka, esta última sólo suspiró un poco molesta por su actitud.

-¿Mi presencia la molestó? –Preguntó Kaito con gesto de preocupación. –Perdona, no fue mi intención provocar tensión entre ustedes.

-Así es ella. –dijo el chico de cabellos violetas.

-Te dije que no te atrevieras a hablar de ella sin conocerla. –La expresión de molestia de Luka apuntó a Gakupo. –Si no te callas la boca te comenzaré a ignorar.

-Vale vale no te enojes. Pero debería ser un poco más educada, no creo que tú seas así con ella.

-Tú no sabes lo que pasa entre nosotras así que cierra tu maldita boca de una maldita vez. –Los tres se quedaron callados ante tal declaración, a lo que Luka sólo pudo manotear un poco y sonrojarse. –No quise decir que… -tartamudeó un poco.

-No deberías entrometerte ni juzgarla equívocamente. –dijo Kaito viendo el aprieto en el que Luka creyó estar. –Un caballero no hace eso, es evidente que sólo ellas comprenden la naturaleza de su comunicación y de su relación.

La forma de hablar de Kaito era por demás encantadora para Luka, le recordaba a la forma de hablar de los hombres y mujeres que ella admiraba, elegante, bien coordinada y fluida.

-No intentes impresionarla así. –dijo Gakupo soltando una risa.

-No Gakupo, tú haces eso, yo no soy esa clase de hombre. Con su permiso. –Dijo Kaito haciendo una reverencia a Luka. –Me llevaré a este "hombre" a que moleste a otros, suerte ¿Puedo llamarte Luka?

-Claro…

-Suerte Luka, no te desanimes por una simple rabieta.

Parecía que él también lo había interpretado equivocadamente, sin embargo no se sentía molesta por ello, él le agradaba, no era como Gakupo, en fin, entró al departamento y se encontró con Haku muy cerca de la puerta, al notar a Luka ella de inmediato se fue a la recámara.

Le provocaba algo extraño, ansiedad, un vacío en el estómago y presión en la garganta, sentirse ignorada por ella se sentía extraño. –Haku… -dijo buscando iniciar una conversación, la chica sólo la ignoró. –Haku contéstame por favor…

-En cuanto pueda me mudaré de departamento. –dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Nuevamente fue sólo silencio la respuesta dada a Luka, las ganas de llorar que no había experimentado hasta ese momento se hicieron notar, todo su cuerpo sentía una pesada carga en la espalda. No conocía el motivo de Haku, tampoco lograba obtener esa información, con la mente en blanco y el temblor en las manos sólo atinó a obedecer ese impulso. -¡No puedes sólo ignorarme hicimos un trato!

Haku se giró a ella y la miró bastante enojada, la tomó de los hombros y la levantó un poco del suelo. –El trato termina aquí, no es mi culpa que no estés acostumbrada a recibir un "no" por respuesta. Pequeña caprichosa.

-¿Quién es la caprichosa aquí? No he hecho otra cosa más que ser amable contigo y por un pequeño error ya me tratas como basura ¡Intenté disculparme y no te importó! ¡Me haces rabietas como si no hubiese intentado arreglar mi error! –sin quererlo comenzó a llorar. -¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no fue mi intención lastimarte!?

-No me interesan las disculpas porque no arreglan nada. –dijo bajándola. –No creo que entiendas como me siento, todo se te da fácil, incluso ser amable y dulce, incluso ser tan jodidamente perfecta con alguien que no lo merece, no sirven tus modales ¿Crees que no sé qué realmente no te preocupa cómo me siento?

-¿Todo este tiempo has creído que estaba mintiendo?

-Y estoy en lo cierto ¿No?

Luka agachó la mirada, secó las lágrimas que aun andaban por sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta. –Espero que algún día aprendas que tu desconfianza daña a los que sí te quieren… Yo no miento, aunque es tonto que me encariñe de ti, eso de querer a otros no se te da ¿Verdad? Tu gratitud ya no es requerida, Yowane. –su voz se quebró un poco. –Múdate cuando quieras. Eres libre.

Luka se encerró en el baño y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran silenciosamente, no se había sentido así en muchos años, era una sensación parecida a cuando tuvo que aceptar que sus verdaderos padres nunca la quisieron y que ella seguramente había sido un error, la diferencia es que ahora no estaban ni Sor Julianne para abrigarla con su dulzura ni Sor Victoria para darle uno de esos abrazos que aunque fríos, la hacían sentir que no estaba sola, que había alguien en el mundo que la quería.

Abrazó sus rodillas y pronto el llanto no fue tan silencioso.

Por su parte, Haku se quedó ahí, sin moverse, pasaron los minutos y la calidez de los hombros de Luka seguía en sus manos, se sintió la peor persona del mundo por haber hecho llorar a alguien como ella, por fallarle, por lastimar su noble corazón que no había hecho nada más que ser amable con ella, no importaba si la preocupación era genuina o un modal que se enseña en casa, Luka había sido dulce incluso cuando Haku era siempre grosera.

Ni siquiera tenía derecho de hacerle esas escenas de celos.

Fue donde el baño y tocó la puerta. –Luka… Perdón… -Esa palabra no había estado en su vocabulario por años. –Lo siento… ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

No hubo respuesta.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta y acarició su nuca, espero por eternos minutos hasta que Luka salió de ahí, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Qué necesitas?

-Perdóname, no debí molestarme tanto. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Fue mi culpa, no debí olvidar lo que te pedí, no fue justo que te esforzaras tanto y yo sólo lo olvidara. –Tan amable como siempre.

Haku se quedó callada y su mirada se tornó un tanto dura, tuvo que tomar mucho valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, intentando olvidar que esos años la habían hecho fría como el asfalto por las noches atrajo a Luka hacia sí.

Mientras la chica de ojos azules sentía como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, el corazón de Haku estaba muy acelerado, ese abrazo fue tan cálido que derritió las rodillas de Luka. -No quiero que sigamos siendo sólo compañeras de apartamento y eso… -Dijo Haku finalmente, notó como Luka se ciñó más a ella, pero antes de dejar que ese impulso la hiciera arruinarlo contuvo esas palabras sustituyéndolas por otras. –Por favor seamos amigas, no me ocultes más lo que sientes…

Luka guardó silencio por unos segundos. –Está bien… -sonaba un tanto triste, tal vez una parte de ella esperaba otra frase. –Seamos amigas.

Se separaron del abrazo y una sensación extraña se abrió camino, como si faltara algo. –Ya no me quiero mudar.

-Así me gusta, que me tengan miedo. –dijo Haku soltando una risa.

-Ajá, miedo de alguien tan pequeña como tú.

-Sólo soy más bajita por unos centímetros y menor por dos años. –dijo poniéndose de puntas.

Haku puso su mano en la cabeza de Luka. –Ajá, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

-Tan sutil como siempre.

Los problemas no se solucionan fácil, al menos no en la vida real. Pensarás que el problema, la duda a la que se enfrentan a quedado resulta pero eso es una mentira.  
Cuando las palabras y las dudas se almacenan no hacen otra cosa que crecer de modo bestial, las palabras que no son dichas pudren el corazón y lo hacen amargarse lentamente, al menos eso pasa la mayoría de las veces.  
A todos nos ha pasado ¿No? Momentos en los que quieres decirle algo a alguien, pero no estás del todo seguro ¿Y si te rechaza? ¿Y si no te cree? ¿Y si te odia? ¿Y si se aleja?  
Con el tiempo mientras se guardan los "tengo que decirlo ya", el corazón confina esos sentimientos a un rincón de nuestra memoria, si los sentimientos son sincero sólo te hacen sentir ansioso, no te dejan dormir, ni siquiera comer en paz. Si es sólo un sentimiento pasajero confundido con otro, posiblemente no pasará nada, con el tiempo, no sentirás nada.

Pero Haku estaba segura de que ese sentimiento no era pasajero.  
Pasaban los días, las semanas y los mesesy cada vez estaba más acostumbrada a esa presencia, al aroma a sandía y la suave voz, la delicadeza con que hacia todo, incluso verla dormir era algo que le gustaba hacer, cuando se dio cuenta del sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior no supo que hacer así que decidió sólo callarlo, "amigas" ¿No?

-Ha-ku-chan. –la voz de Luka la hacía sonrojarse aún más. -¿Más fuerte?

-Me-me gusta más cuando es suave… -un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto? –preguntó burlonamente. -¿Hasta dónde llegó ese suspiro?

En ese momento Haku se moría por contestar con un franco "hasta tus labios" en lugar de eso sólo intentó controlar su voz. –Deja de burlarte y haz tu trabajo.

Luka rio un poco y continuó moviendo sus dedos sobre esa piel tan suave. –No te pongas tensa o te dolerá. –susurró. Haku no dijo nada, estaba ocupada manteniéndose callada porque sabía que al hablar su voz temblaría.

Hubo un punto en que Luka no resistió la duda, se acercó lentamente a la nuca de Haku y dejó escapar un suspiro, Haku se levantó de golpe y cubrió sus senos desnudos tomándolos con sus manos, su cara toda sonrojada con expresión de molestia y sorpresa mezcladas hizo que Luka se cayera de espaldas riendo. -¡Maldita enferma! –gritó Haku. -¡Sabía que esto del masaje era una trampa! ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Madokami tiene un castigo para personas como tú!

Luka siguió riendo mientras buscaba el sujetador de Haku. –Ay ya relájate andas muy tensa de los hombros.

-¡Con esto no podré ni dormir! ¡Seguiré con esa sensación en todo el cuerpo!

-Eres muy directa con ese tema Haku-chan, pero las amigas no hacen esas cosas. –dijo a punto de explotar de la risa. Levantó el sujetador color blanco y lo superpuso a su pecho, le quedaba enorme aun teniendo ropa. -¿No te duele la espalda? –no podía parar de reír.

-Tengo problemas de columna ¿Sí insensible? –ella misma empezó a reír. –Anda y dámelo.

-Haku-chan eres muy directa. –dijo en tono de burla. –Ya te dije que no.

Haku suspiró aun sujetando sus atributos. –El sujetador, idiota.

-Ven por él. –Dijo Luka corriendo a la sala.

Haku fue tras de ella jalando una sábana para cubrirse. -¡Te voy a cortar el cabello si no me das el sujetador!

-Haku-chan son tan enormes.

-¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas y dámelo!

Entre todo su jaleo ninguna de las chicas se percató de que alguien llamaba a la puerta y escuchaba todo lo que estaban gritando. –Haku eres muy directa y eso me gusta. –dijo en tono de burla entre risa y risa. -¿Quieres otro masaje para relajarte?

-¡Te aprovechas de que mi piel es muy sensible!

-Ay eso me encanta.

Cada que Luka decía ese tipo de cosas Haku se sentía terriblemente apenada porque para ella, esos "me encanta" "me gusta eso de ti", se sentían bien, eran la clase de palabras que la hacían suspirar por cabeza de algodón. Aunque lógicamente para Luka no significaban nada realmente.

La naturaleza de su relación había cambiado en ese tiempo, mientras que Luka había aprendido a tener sentido del humor al convivir con Gumi, Lily y por supuesto con Haku, esta última ahora era menos gruñona, confiaban un poco más en la otra y todo, incluso el trabajo, iba de maravilla.

Casi no hablaban con sus vecinos incómodos, Haku aun sentía una ligera sensación de celos cada que Kaito hablaba con Luka, parecía que se gustaban.

Siguieron tocando a la puerta, como habían quedado de verse Luka creyó que era Gumi, así que fue directo a abrir la puerta, la cara de Kaito al ver a Luka con un sujetador en la cabeza y a Haku cubriéndose con una sábana fue tan épica que ameritaba una fotografía de haber tenido una cámara a la mano.

-Eh, hola. –dijo Luka quitándose el peculiar sombrero y arrojándolo a Haku quien de inmediato se alejó del alcance visual de Kaito.

-Buenas… Tardes… -dijo para luego recobrar la expresión de siempre. –Venía a invitarlas a una cena que haremos esta noche.

-Yo aprendí que cenar con Gakupo es buscar problemas, es demasiado fastidioso. –finalmente después de meses de convivencia con la señorita "me importa un bledo, no te voy a mentir" Luka había aprendido a no aceptar por amabilidad.

-Estaré ahí para controlarlo.

-¿Ustedes qué son? –preguntó Haku apareciendo ahora completamente vestida, abrazando por detrás a Luka y mirando la reacción de Kaito.

El chico no se inmutó por esa acción, por el contrario siguió siendo amable. –Primos. Vine por estudios a quedarme en su departamento.

Luka seguía sin poder moverse ni hablar.

-¿Duermen en la misma cama? –preguntó riendo.

-Yo duermo en el sofá. –dijo riendo. –Entonces ¿Irán?

-¿Qué dices Luka? –la pregunta la hizo Haku muy cerca de su oreja.

-Digo que Haku y yo vamos a salir esta noche y no podremos… -su voz sonaba tan suave, quizás por efecto de la sensación que desencadenaba el jugueteo de su amiga.

-Iremos. –Dijo riendo. –Sólo un rato ¿Quieres otra cosa?

-No, era sólo eso.

-Hasta en unas horas. –Dijo cerrando la puerta y soltando a Luka.

-¿Eso qué fue? –preguntó aún noqueada por la acción de Haku.

-Venganza.


End file.
